Roommates
by TimeandRelativeDimensioninLove
Summary: Elena moves into an apartment in New York with Damon, Stefan, and Caroline to chase dreams of becoming a successful doctor. She and Damon quickly become engaged in a steamy romance. Is it just a fling or something more? Please review!
1. A New York State of Mind

I set my duffel bag down on the sidewalk and stopped, looking around my new home for the first time. New York City. It was bigger than it looked in the pictures. Of course it was three dimensional this time.

It was a long ways from Mystic Falls, Virginia and even farther from Sofia, Bulgaria where I was born. Gone were the familiar streets and old friends that I had grown so accustomed to. I had packed up my duffel and jumped on a bus to the city, chasing dreams of becoming a doctor.

The bus sped away, coughing dust back at me. I picked my duffel up off of the cement and took a deep breath. Mystic Falls smelled like fresh cut grass and old liquor and comfort. The air in New York was thicker and dirtier. It was a far cry from the smell of home, but I could definitely get used to it. It smelled like ambition. It smelled like potential. It smelled amazing.

I took one confident step forward and then one more. I made it all the way to the first corner before I had to fish a map out of my jeans pocket. I unfolded it, tipping back on my "I'm a professional adult" kitten heels.

I traced my finger along the blue lines and all the way to the apartment building I was supposed to be staying at until I got onto my feet. I'd found it on Craigslist if all places and my mother had probably warned me a hundred times to be careful of Craigslist, but if I was alone in a big city with no connections and barely any money then I might as well stay in an apartment with roommates I found on Craigslist.

I raised the map up at eye level and then lowered it, resolving that I was just as lost as I'd been a moment before and that my new heels, while professional, were starting to hurt my feet. I sighed heavily, a real patented, Elena Gilbert sigh, and raised my hand to hail a cab over to the sidewalk.

My bag hit the hardwood floored with a soft _thud_ and I turned my attention to the door. It was locked with a normal lock, a chain, and a padlock like the kind I hadn't used since I was in highschool and needed to get my books out of my locker. I couldn't remember the combination, but I knew the Craigslist guy, I think his name was Damon, had emailed it to me at one point.

His emails were fast paced and to the point. He was witty, but polite and never seemed off beat. I pictured him as a balding man in his underwear who wrote compelling articles for some popular blog. He probably drank Bourbon out of wine glasses and watched German silent films.

I chuckled to myself as I reached into my pocket and attempted to tug my phone free. It came tumbling out of my jeans as well as the map, a lipstick, and a handful of change. They all hit the floor and rattled off in different directions.

I groaned and bent down to pick them up. I grabbed my map, wrinkling the paper, and was in the midst of gathering change when the door swung open. It opened inward, thank god, so it didn't hit me in the face, but I felt the shush of air and found myself staring at a sturdy pair of black boots. My eyes wandered k off of the boots, up the long blue jean-clad legs, up to the black t-shirt, and up to the face attached to it. It

He raised an eyebrow at me. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement which pissed me off. I may have been on the floor, but that didn't mean I wasn't a powerful, independent woman. He smirked. "You must be our new roommate. I'm Damon." He reached a hand out to help me up, but I scrambled off the floor on my own just to prove I could.

His eyes locked with mine and I really saw him for the first time, immediately noticing how gorgeous he was. His eyes were icy blue, or maybe gray. His face was sculpted like a Greek god and I could see his abs through his fitted black shirt. I wanted to run my fingers through his thick black hair and his lips mesmerized me instantly.

Images of me doing unspeakable things to him invaded my mind and I shoved them away. I didn't need to think about fucking my new roommate against the wall of our Craigslist apartment. I needed to focus on medicine. Medicine was what mattered.

I tucked a lock of dark hair behind my ear. "Hi. I'm Elena." I gave him a winning smile and he smiled back. "Damon," he repeated. He wasn't a balding blogger at all. He was beautiful. A statue of perfection.

"Come in." He moved sideways and I slipped past him into the apartment. It was small and clean with olive green furniture and olive green drapes. Two other people were in the kitchen, though I couldn't see either of them with any clarity yet. He shut the door behind me and I jumped a little at the bang.

He pointed at the door closest to where we were standing. "That's your room." I nodded slowly and smiled at him, gently biting my lip. He looked across me for a moment and his eyes were so intense I had to look away.

"That's my room?" I said, pointing to make sure I got the right one. He nodded and held eye contact with me. I didn't look away this time. Instead I held the eye contact right back, daring him to be the one to look away.

We were both drawn away when an overly happy voice came ringing out of the kitchen. "Is that our new roommate?" A series of footsteps came cascading out of the kitchen until a blonde girl with a pageant queen smile was standing in front of me. She dried her hands off on an olive green towel that was draped over her arm and then stuck her hand out to me.

"Hi, I'm Caroline!" She was beautiful. Her golden blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders with just the right amount of curl and her perfect Colgate smile was framed by plump lips the same color as her blushed cheeks.

I reached out and took her hand with a soft smile that was only a fraction of hers. She shook my hand enthusiastically and then turned from me to Damon, smiling. "Well, Damon, aren't you going to give her the tour?" She whipped him in the butt with her towel and I stood there awkwardly. I wandered if they were together briefly and then the other remnant joined us and by the way she looked at him I knew she didn't have eyes for anyone else.

He wasn't as attractive as Damon, but he was attractive. His eyes were the same olive green as the towel Caroline was holding and the drapes. He had a nice smile. He shook my hand. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother."

I looked between them, searching for any sort of family resemblance. " You didn't mention you were brothers in your emails." Damon looked over at me and winked. "Well Stefan's not one to brag." I laughed and Stefan rolled his eyes.

Caroline kept smiling that prom queen smile and after a moment of silence, she grabbed me by the hand. "Come on. I'll give you the tour if neither of them are going to." She whipped them both with the towel playfully, and then lead me out of the doorway and into my new apartment.


	2. Midnight Talks

"This is my room and that's the bathroom and you already saw the kitchen. So I guess we're done. I'll let you get settled in." She flashed me another toothy smile and then took off, back towards the kitchen where Stefan was.

I headed into my room, dropped my duffel bag onto my bed and looked around. It was a small, but clean, like the rest of the apartment, and there were bookshelves on either side of the door. My bed was parallel to the door and the blankets were a soft, royal blue with tiny white flowers at the foot. There was a dark wood dresser and a small nightstand on either side of my bed, but it still felt very empty.

My childhood room had been crowded with clothed and stuffed animals and magazines. My blankets had been stained forever by red nail polish and the walls were stuffed full of thumb tack holes from various poster phases.

Until today, my childhood room had been all I'd ever known. The stark emptiness of my new room really made it sink in for the first time how far from home I really was. I fell back onto my bed beside my bag and sighed.

After a long moment I got up off of my bed and started putting my clothes and books away. They were mostly business suits and medical textbooks, so I had to dig for a while before I could find my comfy white plaid boxer shorts and a black tank top. I had a Stephen King novel stashed beneath them so I fished it out.

I climbed into bed. The sheets were scratchy, but the mattress was soft. I pulled the blankets up to my armpits and opened the book up. I fell asleep within an hour with the book still open on my pillow.

My phone was buzzing. I groaned and rolled over, burying my head in the pillow I'd found in the closet. It stopped buzzing and went back to black. I exhaled and pulled my blankets up, drifting back to sleep.

I was almost asleep again when it lit back up and started buzzing again. I groaned louder and sat up, reaching for my phone. I picked it up off of the nightstand and looked at it, brushing hair out of my face.

Incoming Call: Matt Donovan

I swiped to answer and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was sleepy. "Hey! Elena! Did I wake you up?" I checked the clock. "Yeah, Matt. It's one here. Why are you calling?" Matt had moved to California a couple months ago and ever since he'd been known to call at all hours at the night. "Oh I'm so sorry Elena. It's only ten here."

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine." Matt took a deep breath and I bit my lip with anticipation. I knew what was coming. I shouldn't have picked up my phone. "Elena…" I sighed. "Matt. We've talked about this."

He whimpered on the other line. "I know. I know we have. I just want you to think about it. Please Elena. We have so much history." I rolled my eyes despite the guilt I felt over the whole thing. "Have you been drinking?"

"That's not the point! That's not the point!" I sighed and tried to calm down. "Then what is the point, Matt? What exactly is the point of these calls?" He started crying. "Because I love you! I miss you!" His voice became suddenly soft. "Give me another chance. Please. Just one more."

I sighed. "No, Matt. No. We're just friends. Old friends." I added the last part to try and calm him down, but it only made him cry harded. "Matt," I begged. "Please stop crying. You know I love you." He sobbed on the other line. "No you don't!" I groaned silently and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Matt…" I tried to find the right words. "I do love you. As a friend. I'm sorry if that's not enough, but that's all I can give you." He sniffed. "I want more. I need more." "I'm sorry Matt. Goodbye." I hung up the phone before he could respond and threw it at the foot of my bed, groaning in frustration.

Matt and I had been best friends. At least until we made the mistake of getting together. We were so close that we owed it to ourselves to see if there was something there. We dated for a year and it was fun, it was comfortable. There just wasn't any real passion. I stayed with him out of familiarity. Then my parents died. And I realized that I deserved the kind of love that they had.

I sighed and retrieved my phone from the blankets. Matt had texted me twice since I hung up. One text going off about how I was an evil bitch and one more going off about how I needed to give him another chance.

I turned my phone off and fell back on my bed. I should've just gone back to sleep. I should've laid back in my mostly comfortable bed and read Stephen King until I forgot about Matt's latest pleas to get me back. I should've just gone back to bed… And I genuinely tried. I laid down and pulled my covers up to my throat and tossed and turned. I tried, but I couldn't fall back asleep.

After trying to fall asleep for the better of an hour I finally gave up and realized I was doomed to be awake all night. I put my hands over my face and groaned. After a long moment of self pity, I swung my feet out of bed, gently placing them on the hardwood floor

I headed for the kitchen without bothering to put on better clothes, knowing no one would be up at this hour. I looked in the kitchen for something to eat. Caroline told me to make myself at home and there was nothing like helping myself to the contents of the kitchen that said "home."

They had health chips and granola and popcorn. I threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and started searching the kitchen for bowls. People who ate popcorn out of the bag were savages. Definitely not future doctor behavior.

"Bowls are above the sink." I spun around to see my new roommate standing behind me. He was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. His hair was haphazard and he ran his fingers through it, brushing it back casually.

I smiled politely. "Thank you." I turned and stood on my tiptoes to get above the sink and find the bowls. The cabinets were dark wood and classy. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't bother to pull down my tank top. I knew it would just slide right back up to the middle of my back.

I chose a blue ceramic bowl with yellow polka dots and set it down on the counter before pulling the bag of popcorn out and shaking the bag into the bowl. The still unpopped kernels clinked against the sides and pinballed to the bottom of the bowl. Damon reached forward and took a piece of popcorn from the bowl.

He tossed it into his mouth and caught it effortlessly. His eyes searched over me. They dipped into the crevice of my chest momentarily and I crossed my arms. Maybe my mom was right about Craigslist apartments.

"Actress?" he said, raising his eyebrows on the first syllable. "Doctor," I fired back. I kept my voice strong. I was sure most girls probably withered at his feet and I wanted to establish right away that that wasn't going to be me.

He looked surprised for a brief moment, maybe even impressed, but then it faded away. "Brain or heart?" He leaned closer. "Or baby?" I sat up and leaned forward until our lips were mere inches apart.

"If you're trying to flirt…" He flicked those piercing blue eyes eyes up at me in recognition. I smiled softly and he wet his bottom lip before gently sinking his teeth into it. I batted my long dark eyelashes. "Then you're just doing a _terrible_ job." This time the surprise was obvious and instantaneous.

I smirked and leaned back. He fell back on his stool and looked me over. I could tell he didn't get shot down a lot. I tossed a piece of popcorn in my mouth. "I'm studying hematology. I have a scholarship to the New York School of Medicine." He was still nursing his hurt pride.

"Classes don't start for three months. Why are you here?" I shrugged. "I wanted to get used to the city before I started going to school. Get settled." My honesty seemed to melt his barrier a little and he nodded.

"Where are you from?" Mystic Falls appeared in my mind. The old church and the school and our house brought back fond memories and the smell of freshly mowed lawns. "Virginia. You?" He held eye contact. "Covington, Louisiana."

I smiled. "You're a southerner!" He nodded, smirking. "Born and raised." I tied my hair up into a ponytail with the ponytail holder on my wrist. "Us Southerners gotta stick together, right?" I winked at him and then immediately regretted it. Future doctors didn't wink. I didn't want to lead him on either.

The corners of his mouth perked up slightly. "I never would've pegged you as a Southerner." I furrowed my brow. "Why not?" He shrugged and ate a piece of popcorn, so I pressed the issue. "Why not?"

"You don't speak like a Southerner."

"I'm well read and educated. I enunciate."

"You don't behave like a Southerner."

"My parents are both from Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria? That's a long ways away indeed."

I nodded and twirled a piece of hair around my finger before figuring out I probably looked like an idiot and dropped it. "I had you pegged as a Southerner right away." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh did you?" I nodded. "Oh yes. Of course, you don't speak like one either. But your arrogance and Southern Charm speak for you." He smiled. "Southern Charm, huh? I take that as a compliment. Especially from the tight-lipped, bright-eyed Queen of Virginia. Goodnight… Elena."


	3. Morning

Morning came sooner than I would've liked. It seemed I had barely laid down and shut my eyes when the sun was already pouring through the window and onto my eyelids. I silently reminded myself to close the drapes before I went to bed

I stretched and got up and put on more proper clothing. After getting dressed, I sat down on my bed and got my books out. I wanted to study as much as I could before classes started. I had always been at the top of my classes and I was determined college would be no different.

I studied until my hands were sore from writing and all the words on the page melded together into one long medical diatribe of words I'd have to look up later and words I had looked up in the past. Eventually, I shut the book and got up.

I made my way into the kitchen. Damon was nowhere to be seen, but his brother was making lunch and Caroline was in the living room, doing her makeup with a handheld mirror. I slipped past his brother.

He turned around. "Oh, hi. You're up." I nodded and smiled politely. "I've been awake for a while." He nodded. "Well feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'm making salmon for Caroline and I and you're welcome to that too… Remind me of your name again."

"Elena." He paused cooking and stuck his hand out for me. "Hi. I'm Stefan." He smiled and I shook his hand. He was certainly attractive. Not nearly the magnitude of her brother, but certainly attractive. And nice. Perhaps I would've liked him in another life, maybe even loved him.

He turned back to his cooking and I opened the fridge, glancing back at Caroline. "Are you and Caroline…" He glanced over at me. "Together? No, we're not." I raised my eyebrows. "No? Why not?" He shrugged.

"Caroline isn't a boyfriend girl. She's a flavor of the week girl." He realized how he was making her sound and stiffened. "And she's a very dear friend. She just isn't interested in me." I pulled out some lunch meat and cheese and turned toward the cabinet to get out the bread.

"Are you interested in her?" He paused and for a moment I was worried I'd offended him. He sighed and shook his head, like he could hear my thoughts. "I don't know. She's a complicated girl. I like her as a person. I love her as a friend. Beyond that… Well, I just don't know."

I started making my sandwich and he glanced over his shoulder. "I apologize for the whole grain, bird feed bread. Caroline has taken it upon herself to fix the food industry and thinks seeds in her bread are going to save the world."

"I heard that." Stefan and I both stiffened until we realized she only meant the bread, not the prior conversation. Stefan laughed nervously. "Sorry Car." She _hmphed_ from the couch and went back to putting on her makeup.

Damon emerged from his room, all messy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a button down, gray t-shirt with dark blue jeans. The muscles deep in my abdomen pulled painfully and I could feel my heart tighten.

I looked away as quickly as I could. He glided across the room and made his way into the kitchen. I glanced up at him and he smiled, pointing at the sandwich. "Did you make this for me? How kind of you."

Stefan rolled his eyes and I sighed. I got a knife out and cut it diagonally, handing him half. He winked at me and my breath caught in my throat. Stefan looked back at him. "What are you dressed up for?"

Damon leaned back onto a stool. "I thought I'd make a visit to congress. There's an election coming up after all and I think I'd make a fine choice for president." Stefan rolled his eyes again and I decided he wasn't my type after all. He was lacking a sense of humor. The cheery Caroline was a good match for him.

Stefan turned back to the salmon. "What are you really dressed up for?" He sent me a look and I giggled. Then he turned back to Stefan. "I have a job interview." I looked at him in surprise. "You haven't told me what you do." He nodded in recognition, but offered no answer as to what it was he did.

Finally he said "I'm a pilot. At least I have my license. I don't have a job at an airline yet." It was good to know he wasn't just a drifter, scamming girls on Craigslist. I took a bite of my sandwich and he headed out the door, throwing me a wink as he left. The door swung shut behind him.


	4. Breakfast

"Wake up."

A leather jacket fell onto my bed. I stirred in bed.

"Come on, Elena."

I heard the drapes fly open and light flooded my room. I groaned.

"Nooooo."

I heard a chuckle and felt the bed deepen beside me.

"Wake up, Elena. I'm taking you out."

I slowly batted my eyes open to find Damon mere inches from my face. I leapt out of bed instantly, pulling my sheets up to cover my nearly naked body.

"Damon?! What are you doing in my bed?" He flicked his eyes over me, but made no move to get up. "I'm taking you out." I ran my free hand through my hair in frustration. "What? Out?" He nodded. "Yes. Out. You said you came her three months early to get acclimated. Well, I'm here-" he looked me over, slowly. "Ready to acclimate you." I groaned and wrapped my sheets around my body.

"Damon, no! I have plans today! You can't just show up in my room at-" I checked the clock on my phone. "Eight am and expect me to come with you!" He propped himself up on his elbow. "What plans?"

I practically growled in disbelief. "I was going to study and read and…" I trailed off, realizing how lame my so called "plans" sounded. Damon laughed and threw my jacket at me. I caught it and the sheet fell, leaving me almost naked.

Damon barely even blinked, just climbed out of my bed and began making his way to the door. "I'll take you to breakfast. I know a great little place in the city." I nodded, blushing red as a cherry. He stopped in my doorway. "Oh, and Elena. Maybe where something less revealing." He smirked. "Or don't."

I slammed the door behind him and buried my face in my hands, entirely mortified. I pulled on jeans and a red tank top and looked in the mirror. I weighed my options and then decided to throw the leather jacket on over it.

I headed out into the living room, fully prepared to argue for my right to stay in and study. Damon looked me over, nodded and grabbed his keys off the counter. "No, Damon wait." He headed out into the hallway so I chased after him.

"Damon…" He continued to walk. I furrowed my brow in irritation and planted my feet on the ground, grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him back towards me. "Damon. I have no plans to go anywhere with you."

He looked around the hallway and then back at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh?" I nodded. "I only followed you out into the hallway, because I had to tell you that. I'm not going anywhere with you." He leaned forward, so that his chest was barely touching mine and his lips were in my ear.

I glanced over at him, his face sculpted and pale. Everything in my body wanted him to shove me up against the wall and kiss me until I felt faint. I wanted him to run his hands across my skin and lift me up against the wall, fucking me rough and quick and passionately. My heart thumped in my chest.

I closed my eyes and shoved the lascivious thoughts out of my head. He moved so close that one of his legs was in between mine and I could feel his breath on my neck. "You never planned to come with me?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "No. I never planned to come with you." He pushed even closer, making me take a quick and ragged breath. "Then why did you get dressed?" He hissed each word into my ear with such syrupy softness that my knees grew weak and my heart began to beat hard underneath my breasts.

He pulled away slightly and looked at me, blinking slowly. Then he smirked and pulled away, walking off down the hallway and leaving me completely stunned. I sighed and headed off down the hallway after him.

He looked over at me, surprised. I nodded. "Alright?" He raised an eyebrow. "Alright?" I nodded again. "Alright. I'll come to breakfast. You said there was a cute place in the city. I like pancakes."

He smiled. "Okay. You can get pancakes." I stared him down. "Then I'm going to study." He shrugged. "Or we could visit a rollercoaster or a bookstore or a strip club." I laughed. "Oh for sure. Very likely."

Butter melted down my hill of pancakes and slipped onto the cold white surface of the plate. I slit it with my fork and gently lifted it into my mouth before looking up at Damon. I wiped my mouth gently with a napkin.

Damon bit his lip and watched me carefully. I laughed and covered my mouth with a napkin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He shook his head and turned back to his plate, getting a forkful of eggs.

"Looking at you like what?" I took another bite of pancakes and raised an eyebrow. "Like that? The same way you look at the dogs on the street." He chuckled under his breath. "You don't make it sound very nice." I glanced up at him. "I wasn't under the impression that it was."

He flicked those piercing blue eyes up and smirked. "I smile at the dogs because they're… cute." I paused and set my fork down. "Cute?" He nodded and I thought I could see a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I smiled and finished my pancakes. He finished his own breakfast and when we were both done we looked up at each other. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose you should get back to studying…"

I nodded. "I suppose I should." He took a drink of his tea and set it down softly. "Or…" I looked up from the table. "Or?" He shrugged. "Or we could do something." I smiled softly. "You did promise me a strip club."

He laughed. "A strip club? At eleven o'clock am on a Tuesday?" I had been completely joking, but his amusement made me irritable. "Well why not? They're open aren't they?" He searched my face, as if to see if it was a joke.

I held his eye contact and set my fork down, grabbing my purse off of the back of my wicker chair. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He shook his head in surprise and put the correct amount of money on the table before standing up.


	5. Dance For Me

The summer morning was brisk, not cold, and the air was surprisingly still. I had no idea where I was going, but from what my mother had told me, everywhere in New York was only so far from a strip club.

I found it surprisingly difficult to find one and after walking for twenty minutes, I almost walked right by the first strip club we passed. Damon grabbed my arm and led me back a few steps. I turned to look at him.

"What?" He nodded at the door without speaking. I looked at him, confused, for a long moment. He waited patiently and then I gasped. "Here?" He nodded. I leapt up with excitement. "It's so normal. No neon 'Girls Girls Girls' sign. No glitter. There aren't even any cigarette butts on the sidewalk outside."

He smiled. "You've never been to a strip club, have you?" I flicked my eyes down. "I've been to plenty of strip clubs." He raised his eyebrows and I giggled. "Just never outside of books and magazines." He laughed and started inside. I hesitated for a long moment and then followed after him.

The whole place smelled like sweat and shame and spilled beer. They were playing some sleazy J-Lo song and the strippers were moving about the room, flirting with the patrons. It was loud and dark and glittery. And I loved it.

Life swelled and pulsated all throughout the room. Lust ran thick and heavy like blood through a vein and heat hung in the air, a constant reminder of the heat on everyone's mind. It was as if the action of sex had materialized itself as a building and landed on a street in New York, disguised as normal.

A waitress walked past us and the thick smell of vanilla wafted away from her. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and body glitter sparkled in the dim light. She was wearing a tight, white outfit that barely covered her body.

Damon pointedly didn't look at her. Instead, he turned to me. "I'll get us a table." He disappeared for a moment and then reappeared a moment later. I took his outstretched hand and he led me to a table close to the stage.

The dancer was stretching her leg up the pole as she slid down, slower than seemed possible. She was obviously relishing in all the attention, not to mention the money being thrown at her feet. It thrilled me. If being a doctor didn't work out then it was nice to know I at least had a second option.

I whooped and threw a dollar at the stage. Damon looked at me in surprise. "Enjoying this, are you?" I was in too good of spirits to be annoyed at him. I just smiled and nodded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want a lap dance?" I laughed. "Do you?" He smirked. "Are you offering?" The heat of the place had made me flirty and forward. I winked at him and leaned forward, moving towards him slowly.

His eyes were hungry, his hands gripping the sides of his chair with white knuckles. He looked like he wanted to grab me and pull me into his lap and fuck me in the middle of the strip club. I knew I was teasing him and I was enjoying the holy hell out of it. I got so close that his lips were practically reaching for me and then I thrust my left hand into the air, a fifty dollar bill folded between two fingers.

"Lap dance! Over here!" He gave me a truly filthy look. Not filthy like mad. More like it was representative of the filthy things he wanted to do me in that moment. It made me feel powerful, just like the girls dancing on the stage.

A girl came over, took my money and looked between us, to see who she was supposed to be dancing on. I nodded to Damon and she started grinding against him. Unexpected jealousy filled me.

She clearly had no feeling for the man she was dancing on. She had no idea that he wanted to be a pilot or that he liked to read or that he was a Southerner. She didn't even know his name and one look at her face could tell you it could've been a dog she was dancing on and she wouldn't of known the difference. Still, I found myself jealous of the two of them. I shoved the thoughts from my head.

She finished, shoved the money into her g-string and walked off across the wet, glitter covered floor. I turned to Damon who's face was flushed. "Do you want a lap dance now or should we go somewhere else? I also promised a roller coaster and a bookstore and I've delivered neither to you so far."

I stood up from the table. "I love to read." He stood up and winked at me. "So do I." We headed out of the strip club and I soaked in the last breaths of alcohol scented air before heading outside.


	6. Truth or Dare

Damon spent the day acclimating me to the city, just as he promised. We perused his favorite bookstores, him being a fan of old literature, and ate from a hot dog cart and went to see the statue of liberty. We ate dinner at a place called &Pizza which he promised me I would like. He called it a "genuine New York Pizza experience."

"How amazing was that pizza?" I nodded slowly with a smile on my face. "It was probably the best pizza I've ever had." He smiled. "I told you. I told you you'd like it." I smiled. "I may even admit that New York pizza is better than the traditional Southern pizza I grew up on."

He nodded. "I came to that realization myself a few months after I moved here." We climbed the stairs, chatting about the pizza, and made our way up to our apartment building. He fished his key out of his pocket and started undoing the complicated series of locks that stood between us and getting home.

We had no more than taken a few steps in the door when Caroline called us over. "Oh! You guys are home! Come sit! We're drinking!" She and Stefan were sitting on the floor of the living room so that's where we headed.

She handed me a bottle of scotch and I took a small sip, before handing it to Damon. He gulped it down. Caroline reached for it back and looked at us both with her traditional, toothy smile. "Let's play truth or dare?"

Stefan and I groaned, but Caroline ignored us. "Stefan… Truth or dare?" He looked over at her, his eyes filled with contempt and affection. "Dare." She giggled excitedly. "Okay… I dare you… to eat a spoonful of hot sauce."

As the night wore on and we all got progressively more drunk, the dares got progressively more and more salacious. Stefan returned to our apartment in his underwear and reached for the bottle, or rather our second bottle, which she handed over while ecstatically clapping her hands.

He slumped down by the couch and took a swig. "Okay, Caroline. I dare you… to chug this bottle." He held the bottle out and I could tell that wasn't what he had actually wanted to ask her. She happily obliged and took the bottle from him, raising it to her lips and tilting her head back.

She chugged over half of the new bottle and then set it down, giggling and cheering. I took the bottle off the table and lifted it up. "Elena." I took the bottle away from lips and set it back down, waiting patiently for my verdict.

She smiled. "I dare you to kiss Damon." I almost spit out my mouthful of liquor. "What?" She nodded, smiling. I groaned. "Seriously? This is so middle school." Caroline gave me a sassy look. "Nobody complained when I got dared to take my shirt off. The rules are the rules, Elena."

I groaned again and looked over at Damon. He looked slightly hurt by my aversion to kissing him. It wasn't so much that I didn't want to kiss him, but more that I was scared what I'd feel if I did.

I leaned forward and so did he. I'd been her three times before and just like before my heart quickened and my breath caught and more then anything I wanted our lips to collide. He flicked his eyes up at me, searching for permission.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, no going back. I felt like I was falling through air for a moment and then I felt his soft lips pressed against mine and I knew I'd been caught. Sparks flooded my body, starting at my lips and spreading throughout my body until I felt like every nerve was on fire.

His hands came up and caressed my sides, sending more sparks through my body. I gently pressed my tongue against his closed lips and he opened them slightly, curling his tongue against mine.

Every muscle in my abdomen was tensed and all that existed in the world was his mouth on mine and his hands on my back. It was all I could do to stop myself from ripping my clothes off and pressing him down against the olive carpet.

Finally we remembered where we were and pulled away. I was hungry for more and I could tell he was too. His eyes searched my body, obviously wanting to tear into me. I wondered if I could drag him into my room or if Caroline and Stefan would be appalled. We weren't kids anymore, but I decided against it.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I remembered it was my turn. "Umm. Stefan. Truth or dare." Stefan looked between me and Damon, clearly wondering if we were fucking and then back at me. "Dare." I thought it over. "I dare you to do a mock strip tease." Caroline cheered.

We played for hours. First Stefan got sick of being dared to strip and went to bed and finally Caroline passed out and Damon carried her off the bed. Finally it was just the two of us. We stopped playing truth or dare and just talked, passing the bottle back and forth. We were very aware that we were all along and each of us was waiting for the other make a move.

He took a long drink and then handed it to me. I finished it off in one swig and set it down on the table. "I guess we're out of scotch." He tilted his head and smirked. "What now?" I softly bit into my lip and let my hair fall into my face.

He brushed it out of my face and I immediately kissed him again, this time of my free will. He put on hand in the middle of my back and pulled me closer to him, placing his other hand on my face. He lowered the hand on my back to grip my ass. My logical brain told me to knock his hand away, but instead I placed my hand in between his legs and gripped him with the same intensity.

He was already hard, but he grew harder under my hand. The feel of him, of what I was doing to him, made me want him even more than I already did. I slowly moved my hand and he moaned against my lips. I thought I'd die if he didn't hurry up and fuck me already. The want inside of me was unbearable.

I gripped him harder. He shoved my back onto the carpet and ripped his jacket off before pulling himself up on top of me. The clothes between us felt like stone walls. He was so hard against his jeans that I could fell him pressing into my thigh. He dove back into kissing me.

He thrusted hard and I could feel him. I thought it would help to relieve the pressure, but it just made it worse. I pulled away and whispered into his ear. "Damon, please. I can't take this."

He pressed his lips against mine hard and then pulled away, getting to his feet and helping me after him. He grabbed my hand and took me to his bedroom. It was small and cluttered. There were old, leather bound books and bottle of liquor everywhere I looked. He whipped me around to face him.

I turned and kissed him. He kissed me back and pushed my jacket off my shoulders. I shook it off my arms and whipped my tank top off before diving back into his lips. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off without taking his lips away from mine. I reached my hands up and felt his chest, warm skin and hard muscles just beneath. I reached my hands lower and undid the buckle on his belt.

My hands were shaking I was so nervous and horny, but I managed to get his jeans off. He kicked them away and then pulled me roughly closer to him. His arms could almost overlap me, but he bended them at the elbow and ripped my bra off, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Again he pulled me close to him. The feel of his bare chest against mine made my heart race. I needed him with every molecule of my body. I needed my inside of me and on top of me. I needed those long fingers in my hair.

He moved his lips down to my neck and then trailed kisses along my collarbone, pausing at my breast briefly to suck on my nipple. I gasped. He kissed all the way down by body and then finally lowered to his knees.

He undid the buckle on my jeans and then pulled the zipper down with his teeth. I moaned. He peeled his jeans down my legs and let them pool around my feet. I stepped out of them and kicked them away.

He gently peel my underwear off and let them fall around my ankles. They were wet. I wasn't surprised. Damon leaned forward and held eye contact with me, pressing his mouth to my clit and sucking gently. My breath caught in my throat.

I leaned my head back and moaned which seemed the push him over the edge. He stood up and kissed me passionately, pushing me backwards as he went. He kicked the door closed with his foot and I could feel him pressing against me.

He walked me backwards and pushed me back onto the bed. I scrambled backwards and spread my legs, aching with anticipation. He dropped his boxers and I tried to contain my surprise at how huge he was.

He reached for a foil packet on top of his dresser. He ripped the condom and rolled it over himself slowly. I wanted him so badly. I wanted to hook him by the knees and pull him into me, hard and fast. He smirked at me and moved towards the bed slowly.


	7. Release

"Are you sure." He made eye contact with me, those gorgeous blue eyes piercing through mine. I could feel my abdominal muscles pulling with anticipation. I nodded quickly and after searching my eyes for a moment to make sure I was telling the truth his lips pulled up into a smirk.

He eased inside of me slowly and I could feel him all the way in my stomach. He was so big. It gave hung like a horse a whole new meaning to me.  
I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stop myself from crying out in pleasure. I could tell by his shaking wrists at my shoulders that I wasn't the only one who was having a good time. I slowly blinked my eyes open. His jaw hung slack and his breath was already ragged. I smirked at him "Scared you can't take the heat?"  
He smirked and slowly eased himself out before pressing back in. I bit my lip, but managed to keep eye contact this time. He was breathing hard and his eyes were hungry. He eased out and then slammed back in hard, making me gasp. I writhed in pleasure beneath him and locked my legs around his knees. He growled softly and gripped the sheets hard in his fists.  
He chastely kissed my lips and then slammed in again and again, harder and faster each time. I was panting and sweating and my abdominal muscles were sore from pulling with attraction and pleasure. I tightened myself around him and he paused before taking several deep breaths and raising his hand to grip the head board.  
He let his chest fall gently onto mine. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft and hungry and strained. I could tell it was taking everything inside of him to stop fucking me long enough to ask that question. I was incapable of words but I managed to nod.  
He nodded back and then tightened his grip on the headboard, using it as leverage to get deeper and thrust harder.  
Before I knew it, I was lost in a sea of motion. At one point he put his other hand up on the headboard and then dropped it again, favoring to run it along my shoulders instead.  
The bed knocked against the wall so hard I was sure it was going to cave in and he was moaning and tangling his fingers in my hair as I whimpered in pleasure. I wanted him faster, deeper, harder. I wanted more and more of him, anything to fill this deep carnal need inside of me.  
My body was so tight, and not just in the literal sense. A white hot fire was filling me up, tensing my muscles and straining my heart. It spread until I couldn't take another drop, he slammed into me once more and I fell apart beneath him, disintegrating into warm sand.  
He pulled out as he came, the sensation knocking him back onto his knees and making him grip the sheets with white knuckles. His jaw fell slack and he panted. Watching him got me worked up all over again.  
He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the black trash can beside his bed before collapsing beside me. I scored over slightly to give him some room and he laid beside me, breathing heavily. I rolled over to my side with one last burst of energy and managed to nuzzle into his chest before falling asleep.


	8. Has He Bitten You Yet?

_A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Your support means so much to me and I'm so glad you like it. An extra thanks to_ Imarifirst _and everyone else who has left a review. If you have any suggestions or advice on how to make the story better than please let me know and I'll do what I can. Much love to all of you. Peace out :)_

Damon was shivering against me. I could feel his chest shaking against my cheek. I blinked my eyes open and reached to check my phone before remembering I left it in the living room. Flashes from the previous night came back to me in pieces. His deliciously soft lips and those strong hands all over my skin.

He smiled in his sleep and I wondered if he was dreaming about me. He went back to shivering and frowned. I imagined maybe he was dreaming about the arctic. Maybe we were huddled up in a cabin somewhere, surrounded by candles, in a passionate embrace under a bear skin while a blizzard howled outside.

I smiled down at him and pulled the blankets up so he wouldn't be cold. Then I gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and crept out of bed. I knew no one would be up at this hour, so I just picked his gray button down off the floor and put that on, buttoning it up halfway and brushing my hair back.

I pushed his door open. The apartment was dark and quiet. I walked into the kitchen, thinking to myself that I really had to get my sleep schedule under control. I opened the fridge and got out a water bottle. It was cold from being in the fridge, so it tasted amazing.

I remembered my phone and shuffled into the living room to get it from the floor. I bent over and even though I'd seen Damon fast asleep just a minute ago, I hoped he was watching so he could see my olive toned, naked booty peeking out from beneath his shirt. I grabbed my phone and straightened up, before sitting back down on the olive green chair and unlocking my phone.

I had three new drunk texts from Matt. First, he was begging me to at least text him back. Then he was apologizing for everything and promising that he'd never drunk call me ever again. Then he was yelling at me for ignoring him and claiming he never even really liked me that much in the first place.

I groaned and sent him back a quick text, telling him that I loved him and valued his friendship, but we were never going to get back together. I didn't want to lead him on. I was hoping if I just kept being firm then eventually he'd move on and maybe we could even be friends again someday.

Caroline's door opened and I immediately crossed my legs and pulled Damon's shirt down as far as it would go. She looked me over and shook her head before heading into the kitchen. It was the first time I'd seen her not smiling.

"Hey Caroline." I tried to sound friendly, but it just came out awkward. She looked over at me. "I'd be careful if I were you." I looked over at her. "What?" She held her wiltering stare. "With Damon. I made the same mistake when I first moved here last year." My heart dropped into my stomach.

She saw my reaction and smirked back at me. "Has he bitten you yet?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What? No! I don't know what happened between you guys, but I think Damon actually likes me." She laughed. "Yeah, I still carry some marks of his affections. You'll figure it out. Hopefully sooner than I did."

She started to go back to bed, but I raised a hand to stop her. "If he treated you so badly then why'd you stay?" She shrugged and then stopped, genuinely considering my question. "I liked Stefan. He made me feel safe. And more than anything, I didn't have the money to go anywhere else."

She grabbed her water bottle and went back into her room without another word. I jumped a little as the door shut and then took a deep breath, thinking about what she'd said. I got up finally and paused by the door to Damon's room. He was fast asleep and he looked so cute while he was sleeping.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. He bit Caroline? I don't know if she meant it literally or figuratively, but I wanted nothing to do with anything that kinky. I just wanted to study and explore the city and become a doctor. I took his shirt off, threw it into his room, and walked back to my room naked.


End file.
